


Во имя Ероих

by gm2933



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Death, F/M, Gen, Madness, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: Однажды спрятавшись за ложным милосердием, можно пожать не самые хорошие плоды, а Дейенерис учится на своих ошибках





	Во имя Ероих

**Author's Note:**

> * пятьдесят оттенков безумия Дейенерис Таргариен и попытка передать их рядом образов. Пожалуй, пытаясь как-то обосновать топорную последнюю серию сезона изнутри, автор и сам безнадёжно лишился кровли;  
* ну, знаете, есть такие моменты, когда всё проносится перед глазами, и данный текст о чём-то подобном;  
* рейтинг преимущественно за старое-доброе ультра-насилие;  
* Ероих — лхазарянка, которую спасла Дейенерис в книге «Игра престолов», и которую она вспоминала, когда очередной раз не могла кому-то помочь или кого-то спасти, в сериале данный персонаж отсутствует.

Когда же она услышала их впервые? Дейенерис не могла ответить точно на этот, казалось бы, простой вопрос. Она столько раз была на грани жизни и смерти, что не всегда понимала, жива ли она до сих пор или всё, что происходит, — посмертное видение, бред, лихорадка, агония? 

«Если оглянусь — я погибла».

Лицо же Ероих заменяло все прочие...

Когда-то перед её глазами стояли Рейенис с Эйегоном, теперь — юная лхазарянка. 

Про убитых племянников ей рассказал Визерис, хотя он сам был слишком мал, когда это произошло, а Дени ещё пряталась в лоне матери от ужаса, творящегося вокруг. Когда Визерис впервые заговорил с ней о судьбе Рейенис и Эйегона, ей едва исполнилось пять лет. 

— Я узнал об этом от Виллема Дарри, — вкрадчиво говорил Визерис, но Дейенерис в это не верила. Сир Виллем был добрым человеком и не стал бы рассказывать подобных ужасов. Сир Виллем из дома с красной дверью, в который она потом всегда мечтала вернуться. — Знаешь, что случилось с детьми нашего брата, Дени?

И Визерис, словно распаляя самого себя, заговорил, хотя Дейенерис его об этом не просила. Она не хотела этого знать, понимая, что не услышит ничего хорошего.

_...Принцесса Элия уже знала, что Рейегар погиб в битве на Трезубце, но не успела сбежать вместе с Рейлой на Драконий Камень. Григор Клиган вышиб дверь с ноги и вошёл в покои Элии, гремя доспехами и напоминая демона, которого изрыгнула преисподняя. Он был чудовищно огромен, этот человек, недаром его называли Скачущей Горой. Элия рыдала, умоляя пощадить её детей, но это было равносильно тому, как если бы она говорила с самой обычной горой из камня. _

— Визерис, не надо, — лепетала маленькая Дени, — я не хочу слушать.

— Нет, слушай, милая сестрица, — зло шипел Визерис, больно хватая её за руку, — слушай и помни, как псы узурпатора поступили с нашими племянниками. Помни, что они сделали, и помни, что мы должны отомстить им. Когда я сяду на Железный Трон, то их самих живьём скормлю своре голодных псов.

_...По углам комнаты плясали зловещие тени, выгибаясь и ломаясь под невообразимыми углами. Годовалый Эйегон чувствовал страх матери и чувствовал зло, исходящее от человека, ворвавшегося в их покои. Он кричал как резаный, а Элия прижимала его к себе, обливаясь слезами. _

_— Заткни своего ублюдка, — проревел Гора, обдавая её едким запахом лука, крепкого эля, застарелого пота и чужой крови. — Заткни его, женщина! — он протянул руку, чтобы оторвать Эйегона от материнской груди, и тогда этажом выше послышался истошный детский вопль._

_— Рейенис! — Элия горестно закричала, возводя глаза к потолку. — Рейенис!_

— Я не хочу дальше слушать, Визерис! Пожалуйста! — тело Дени сотрясала дрожь, нутро скрутило тугим узлом. Её мутило. — Ты не можешь этого знать!

— Я знаю, потому что об этом говорили все, кто прибыл из Королевской Гавани после победы узурпатора. И сир Виллем обсуждал это с каким-то дорнийцем. 

_...Маленькая Рейенис спряталась под кроватью вместе со своим котёнком, когда в комнату вошёл Амори Лорх, вдыхая запах детского страха. Ноздри его раздувались, тёмные зрачки в полумраке расширились от предвкушения, дыхание участилось, над верхней губой появилась испарина. Он походил на волка, загнавшего добычу в угол. Его тяжёлые медленные шаги были неторопливым танцем смерти. Котёнок в руках Рейенис жалобно мяукнул, и сир Амори резким движением поднял край одеяла, свисавшего с кровати, под которой сидела маленькая дочь Рейегара. _

_— Попалась, малявка! — рассмеялся он._

_— Не надо, пожалуйста, сир, не надо... — повторяла Рейенис, когда сир Амори схватил её за ногу, вытаскивая из-под кровати. Рейенис принялась упираться, а котёнок зашипел и вцепился когтями в его лицо, защищая маленькую хозяйку. Сир Амори взвыл от бешенства. Отшвырнув прочь животное, он вонзил кинжал в ногу Рейенис, когда та в очередной раз пыталась извернуться, и девочка истошно закричала, заливаясь слезами от боли и страха. — Мама! Мама! Мне больно! _

_Её мать была там, этажом ниже, но она никак не могла её защитить. _

_— Поди сюда, сука, — рявкнул Гора, вырывая из рук Элии Эйегона._

_— Нет, прошу вас! Возьмите меня!_

_— Твоя очередь тоже настанет, — посулил он._

_Эйегон в его здоровых лапищах кричал те несколько мгновений, которые понадобились Горе, чтобы размахнуться и одним ударом размозжить его маленькую, с первыми жидкими волосами голову о ближайшую стену. И та лопнула, как спелый арбуз из Дорна. По каменной стене, на которой всё так же плясали безумные злые тени, стекала каша из крови, костей и мозгов младенца. Элия выла на одной высокой тонкой ноте, протягивая руки неизвестно к кому. Гора швырнул ей на колени то, что осталось от её сына, и Элия, словно обезумев, схватила изуродованное тело, прижимая его к себе и пачкаясь в крови, которая была повсюду. Переломанный Эйегон походил на куклу, белые, покрытые кровью, раскрошенные кости из ручек и ножек торчали наружу, прорвав кожу, а от головы осталось только месиво, свисающее на перекрученных лоскутах плоти._

_Гора всегда был невероятно силён._

_— Теперь и твоя очередь, сука, как ты и просила, — расхохотался Гора, швыряя Элию на кровать, но она, кажется, уже не очень понимала, что происходит вокруг. Глаза её были безумны, лицо — перемазано кровью. Любой другой бы испугался, но только не Гора._

_— Маленькая засранка, ещё пожалеешь, что начала сопротивляться, — приговаривал тем временем сир Амори этажом выше, обращаясь к воющей и ревущей Рейенис, которая пыталась вырваться и, кажется, не чувствовала боли, хотя он нанёс ей уже десять ударов отлично заточенным кинжалом. Наверное, удары были недостаточно глубоки, и девчонка только орала, истекая кровью. _

_Вой и крики Элии по убитому сыну доносились и сюда, сливаясь в воплями Рейенис, превращаясь в жуткую адскую музыку._

_Кинжал вошёл Рейенис в плечо, потом — в бедро, следующий — в живот._

_— Больно! Мама! Помогите! _

_— Не придёт твоя матушка, — зло выдохнул сир Амори. Ему понадобилось почти двести ударов, чтобы заставить трёхлетнюю Рейенис замолчать навсегда, и к тому моменту Элия уже и не пыталась сопротивляться, когда Гора разорвал на ней одежду и грубо толкнулся внутрь._

_— Сухая, как кость, — проворчал он, морщась, однако его это не остановило. Он делал это не ради удовольствия, а чтобы унять бурлящую после убийства кровь._

_Он резким движением извлёк из ножен, висящих на поясе, отлично заточенный кинжал. Лезвие коротким движением скользнуло по бедру Элии к её чреслам и вонзилось в нежную плоть. _

_Элия снова истошно закричала, но на этот раз уже от боли. Её лицо, измазанное слезами и кровью, походило на безумную маску, из горла рвался почти животный вой. Она извивалась и дёргалась, но против Горы у неё не было, как и прежде, никаких шансов._

_Он толкнулся в изрезанное кинжалом лоно, и начал двигаться, шумно дыша, пот капал с его лица и шеи, Элия продолжала протяжно завывать, и тёмная кровь струилась по её бёдрам, пятная измятые простыни. _

Со слов Визериса Дейенерис знала, что было потом. Бешеные псы Тайвина Ланнистера завернули убитых ими детей в красные плащи, чтобы сложить их трупы к ногам узурпатора. 

Конечно, Визерис не рассказывал таких подробностей, но после всего услышанного Дени долгое время снились реалистичные кошмары, и она просыпалась вся в поту с колотящимся сердцем и криком, застрявшим в горле. В такие ночи она рыдала в ласковых объятиях сира Виллема, пытавшегося её утешить. Он всегда был добрым, сир Виллем, но теперь и он, и Визерис мертвы. 

«Если оглянусь — я погибла».

Когда-то она любила их обоих, даже Визериса, который всегда злился на неё за то, что их мать умерла от потери крови при её рождении. Дейенерис родилась на Драконьем Камне в ночь самой страшной бури, которая когда-либо обрушивалась на Вестерос. Ветер выл, как огромный злобный зверь, гром кулаками избивал чёрное небо, которое прорезали белые жилы молний, и волны с жутким гулом разбивались о скалистый берег. Лошади метались в стойлах, визжа от ужаса почти по-человечески, вороны в башне мейстера били крыльями и истошно каркали в своих клетках. А по замку разносились болезненные крики Рейлы, производящей на свет Дейенерис. Железнорождённые сказали бы, что в ту ночь Утонувший бог сражался со Штормовым. Рейла же вела свою собственную битву на кровавом ложе роженицы.

Дейенерис Бурерождённая, дитя смерти.

Теперь же лица Рейенис и Эйегона, лицо Рейегара и лицо Визериса, лицо сира Виллема и всех остальных, кого она потеряла, затмевало лицо Ероих, которое она могла разглядеть даже среди звёзд.

Звёзды шептались и тогда, когда в её лоне сгорал дотла Рейего, убитый кровавой магией Мирри Маз Дуур. Чёрной магией, к которой ей не стоило прикасаться. Но она так хотела вернуть своё солнце и звёзды, что позабыла обо всём остальном. И ледяное дыхание за своей спиной она тоже прекрасно чувствовала, зловещее и несущее с собой смерть всему живому. 

— Ты хочешь разбудить дракона? — повторяли они, обступая её со всех сторон. Джорах, Барристан, Визерис, Рейегар... И звёзды нашёптывали ей о том, чего никогда не будет. И за спиной у неё были крылья, на которых она взмыла вверх, наводя ужас на всех, кто остался внизу. Она кричала, но вместо крика из горла вырывалось драконье пламя. 

Ероих погубило её милосердие, которым она столько времени старалась прикрыться. Из-за её милосердия пострадали десятки тысяч. Лучше бы она взяла своё сразу, как и обещала, пламенем и кровью, а не пыталась их всех спасти.

Мысли путались в голове. Она больше не хотела, чтобы спасённые ею становились как та Ероих, которую она не позволила убить. Потому что в итоге всё закончилось так же, как и начиналось — насилием и смертью, ужасом и болью, от которых разрывалось сердце.

— У вас доброе сердце, кхалиси, — любил повторять Джорах, её медведь, когда она в очередной раз отказывалась принимать жёсткие меры относительно своих врагов. Пожалуй, он был прав, и многие из-за этого отдали свои жизни.

«Если оглянусь — я погибла».

Смерть и предательство следовали за ней неотступно, словно самые верные слуги, с того самого момента, как её продали, словно кобылицу, кхалу Дрого. Но в Дрого она в итоге нашла настоящего защитника, он стал её солнцем и звёздами, которые вели её через бесконечное Дотракийское море в Чрево Мира, к Матери Гор, заставляя забыть о прошлом хотя бы ненадолго. Пока жеребец, который должен был покрыть весь мир, не скончался в её утробе, навсегда лишив её возможности зачать дитя снова.

Во всём теперь была Ероих. Дейенерис не даровала ей спасение, а отсрочила её гибель. Так же случилось в Астапоре, Юнкае, Миэрине... если бы она погибла в Красной Пустыне, ничего бы этого не произошло, но тогда она ещё не думала, что этих Ероих будут тысячи тысяч. Они будут смотреть на неё, протягивать к ней руки, молить о милости, взвывая сонмом измученных голосов:

— Матерь! Матерь! Матерь! 

— Я не ваша мать! — хотела крикнуть им Дени. — Моё милосердие убьёт вас всех!

— Матерь! Матерь! 

Память благодарно сохранила всё, через что она прошла.

Звон цепей и жаркое солнце, раскалённый песок и алая кровь, заливающая сточные канавы. Сыны Гарпии, желающие смерти ей и её детям. Жаренная в меду саранча, которой её хотел отравить Гиздар зо Лорак. Корабли Великих Господ, горящие в пламени Дрогона на реке Сказадхан.

— Матерь!

Она слышала эти голоса, даже во сне они являлись к ней, взывая о помощи. И их лица сливались в одно — лицо Ероих, совсем ещё девочки. 

Вкус «вечерней тени», казалось, тоже иногда появлялся на её губах после пробуждения. Вкус мертвечины, чернил и протухшего мяса. Она умерла тогда, в Дотракийском море, отправившись на погребальный костёр следом за Дрого, когда он скакал в Ночные Земли на огненном жеребце, и возродилась как мать драконов, чтобы обратить в пепел всех своих врагов.

Всё, чего она когда-то хотела, — попасть обратно в дом с красной дверью, где за окном её комнаты росло лимонное дерево, но теперь все двери в мире казались ей красными от крови. Сколько бы Джорах ни твердил когда-то, что её дом за Узким морем, в Вестеросе, она слишком поздно осознала, что дом был там, где было её сердце, где были люди, которые её любили. 

Теперь никого из них не осталось. У неё никогда не будет здесь любви, один лишь страх. 

Звёзды шептали, кричали, выли и стенали на разные лады, сводя её с ума. Сердце билось так, что готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. И перед глазами стояла Ероих. Кхал Маго перерезал ей горло аракхом так, что голова почти отделилась от тела, и в кровавой ране можно было увидеть позвоночник. Ей было всего четырнадцать.

«Если оглянусь — я погибла».

— Вы самая прекрасная женщина, которую я видел, — любили говорить мужчины, искавшие руки Дейенерис и стремившиеся заполучить её сердце. — Красивее вас я никого не встречал, ваше величество. 

В ней текла кровь древней Валирии. И она смотрела на них всех, совсем юная. Серебряные волосы струились по плечам, а в фиалковых глазах, похожих на огранённые аметисты, плясали языки пламени. 

— Матерь огня!

Вернувшись в Вестерос, она быстро поняла, что милосердие никогда не поможет забрать то, что принадлежит ей по праву. 

За кровь платят огнём, за огонь — кровью. 

Звёзды здесь были другие и назывались они иначе, и она поднимала взгляд в небо, разглядывая созвездие Ледяного Дракона, чей ярко-голубой глаз взирал на Север. Она помнила свои сны, ту самую синюю розу, дивным цветом распускавшуюся на огромной ледяной стене. 

Она и подумать не могла, что этой розой окажется Джон Сноу, новый Король Севера, и что за Стеной она посмотрит в голубые глаза самой смерти, которая отберёт у неё Визериона, её дитя, оставив в душе очередную кровоточащую рану. А Король Севера, впервые со времён Эйегона Завоевателя преклонит колено перед Таргариеном. 

— Подумать только, ведь раньше, — рассказывал как-то Джон, обычно угрюмый и молчаливый, но рядом с ней он улыбался, сияя, как лучи солнца на гладкой ледяной поверхности, — я сидел в великом чертоге Винтерфелла ниже соли, вместе со слугами, а теперь... 

— И тебе никогда не было обидно? — перебила Дени, перебирая его кучерявые мягкие волосы и улыбаясь в ответ.

— Ниже соли еда была простой, но изобильной, а пить можно было сколько влезет — никто меня не останавливал. Тогда жизнь казалась куда проще, чем теперь, когда северные лорды выбрали меня. Я этого не заслужил.

— Они бы не склонились перед тобой, будь это правдой, — отвечала Дейенерис. 

— А я — перед тобой, и вряд ли их это сильно обрадует, — на этой фразе Джон снова помрачнел.

— Не думаешь же ты, что твоя королева прогонит тебя из-за высокого стола? — попыталась пошутить Дейенерис. — Ты всегда будешь сидеть рядом!

— Это большая честь для меня... Дени, — Джон оставался смертельно серьёзным.

Всем мужчинам, которых Дейенерис встречала на своём пути, нужны были власть, богатства и почести, но Джон был, кажется, одним из немногих, кто не гнался за этим. Он мог бы стать хорошим королём. Её королём. Её мужем.

Он брал её снова и снова, изливаясь в лоно горячим семенем, выкрикивая её имя, и она в исступлении шептала его собственное. Джон был огненным мечом в окружающей её тьме, но даже он не мог до конца заполнить пустоты, царившей в душе. Против теней, предателей и зловещего шёпота звёзд даже он был бессилен. 

«Если оглянусь — я погибла». 

Тени, увиденные ею когда-то в кошмарах о гибели Элии и её детей, теперь, кажется, существовали в реальности и время от времени принимались плясать по стенам её покоев, как живые. Она невольно вспоминала не только Куэйту, но и все рассказы о заклинателях теней, которые ей довелось услышать. Говорили, что тень может выполнить любой приказ — растерзать человека или задушить младенца во чреве матери. Что угодно. И эти тени тоже казались ей такими — неужели кто-то послал их к ней? Дени отворачивалась, не желая смотреть на них и показывать свой страх, хотя ей казалось, что ещё немного, и их чёрные щупальца обовьются вокруг её горла, стискивая в смертельных объятиях. 

Тени клубились в углах, наблюдали за ней, говорили о чём-то своём...

Из горла Дейенерис готов был вырваться нервный смех, но вместо этого она услышала в комнате сдавленные рыдания. Только спустя несколько мгновений Дейенерис осознала, что рыдания принадлежат ей самой. Она была одна в этой жуткой тьме.

...Истерический набат колоколов и крики о пощаде сводили её с ума, и давно пролитые и успевшие высохнуть слёзы, закипали в её глазах снова. Да будет страх, твердила она себе, да будет страх, он изгонит безумный шёпот звёзд и зловещие тени. В пламени огня люди смогут, наконец, согреться посреди зимы, которая опускалась на Королевскую Гавань. 

Ероих стояла перед её глазами всё это время. И тогда, когда раненный в битве с Королём Ночи, Рейегаль рухнул в море, убитый скорпионами Эурона Грейджоя, и когда Серсея отдала Горе — тому самому, который растерзал её племянников и принцессу Элию — лишить Миссандею головы. 

— Дракарис! — произнесение этого валирийского слова помогало Дейенерис почувствовать, что все, кого она потеряла, были рядом с ней. 

Даже Джон отдалился от неё, слишком честный и правильный, чтобы быть с ней до самого конца во мраке ночи среди шёпота звёзд. Тот, ради кого она пожертвовала Визерионом, Джорахом, теми, кто держал её на краю чёрной бездны, смотревшей в её душу. Любил ли её Джон хоть немного? Лучше бы ни она, ни он не узнали правды о его матери, лучше бы они остались в той пещере навсегда...

— Ты моя королева, Дени, — то и дело повторял он, — мне не нужно то, что принадлежит тебе по праву. 

Так он говорил, и при этом ей казалось, что он боится её. Мальчик, который рос бастардом и ел среди слуг, а оказался законным наследником Железного Трона. 

Призраки прошлого вставали перед её глазами. И даже Рейегар, которого она никогда не знала, был тогда рядом с ней. Узурпатор Роберт Баратеон убил его на Трезубце. Огромный боевой молот узурпатора раздробил его грудь, и рубины, украшавшие панцирь Рейегара, брызнули в разные стороны, как капли крови, падая в взбаламученную воду. 

— Лианна, — шептал Рейегар, умирая, и кровь пузырилась на его бледных губах. — Лианна. 

Лианна в сознании Дейенерис тоже походила на Ероих, почему — это ей было неведомо. Ведь Лианна была совсем другой, она об этом прекрасно знала. Но теперь и звёзды, и шёпот, и все те, кто оставил её, сплавлялись единое целое в языках пламени, под жалобные крики толпы. 

— Матерь! Матерь!

Они смотрели на Дрогона, единственного выжившего из её детей, как на чудовище, хотя она пришла для того, чтобы освободить их, сбить оковы, в которых людей столько лет держали узурпаторы. Она намеревалась сломать колесо, желавшее раздавить всех.

— Сожги их всех, мать драконов, сожги, — повторяли звёзды давно знакомым ей вкрадчивым голосом.

Если Дрогон для них — чудовище, то кто она сама? Мать драконов. Мать чудовищ. 

Красный Замок, стоящий на холме Эйегона, совсем не походил на дом с красной дверью, в котором она жила когда-то, и за его окнами не было лимонного дерева. Королевская Гавань пахла дерьмом и страхом. Ероих молча смотрела на неё, и люди там, внизу, все они станут Ероих, пока она будет прикрываться милосердием. 

— Дракарис! — повторила она, и звёзды хохотали, хотя их не было видно. Даже Ероих присоединилась к ним, глядя на на Дейенерис голубыми глазами, из глубокой раны на её шее вывалился язык, болтаясь рядом с её маленькими обнажёнными грудями, изорванными дикими зверями. — Дракарис! — и обожжённое расплавленным золотом, почерневшее лицо Визериса, улыбнулось ей.

«Ты хочешь разбудить дракона?»

«Последний дракон... Последний...»

— Дракарис! — кричали убитые Эйегон и Рейенис, вторя словам, срывающимся с её губ, разрывая красные плащи, в которые завернули их обезображенные трупы. — Дракарис! — Джорах Мармонт, её медведь, казалось, хотел подхватить её на руки и унести туда, к дому с красной дверью. — Дракарис! — она кричала с Миссандеей, голова которой покатилась ей под ноги, а потом неожиданно посмотрела на неё плачущими кровью пустыми глазницами. Упавшая голова была совсем свежей, только вороны постарались, оставив на месте щёк безобразные лохмотья плоти.

Ероих были они все. Во имя её они больше не будут страдать из-за милосердия. 

«Если оглянусь — я погибла».

— Матерь драконов! Матерь огня! Матерь чудовищ! Сожги их всех!

— Дракарис! — отвечала она им.

Огонь лился по улицам, согревая всех замёрзших, давая корм всем оголодавшим. И пепел мешался со снегом, а сон её обретал реальность: за спиной её выросли крылья, и она парила в небесах, пока вместо крика из горла вырывалось пламя, превращая лицо Ероих в кучу обугленных костей. 

Дейенерис больше не оглядывалась.


End file.
